


Regrowth

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest's purpose is ended, but the Forest Folk live on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrowth

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the game had let the player know how the Forest Folk were doing afterwards. I felt that their plot wasn't quite resolved.

The Forest Mystic scowled down at the scroll, then looked up at the burnt trees. The ravages worked by the plague of madness had scarred the land as well as their people. How many of her sisters had run wild, burning down the very forests that sustained their lives even as they laughed? How many of her brothers had attacked friend and foe alike, howling war cries with demented abandon?

There was nothing to be done about it. At least the humans had gone forth and, with Kupala's aid, aided their fallen god in passing out of this life. But without a god, what was their purpose? Without a purpose, how could they live?

Had she been alone, the despair might have driven her mad. But she was surrounded by her people, and any goal - whether it was truly attainable or not - seemed worth striving for. Setting her jaw, she raised her staff aloft and began the ancient chant, her surviving brethren chanting along with her.

The ravaged forest began to heal.


End file.
